Black's Heaven
by amandamelosa
Summary: Black's Heaven. R&R? :P


Sirius Black, berada di atas motornya seorang diri di tengah jalanan lengang. Terlalu lengang, sehingga dengan kecepatan penuh ia memacu motornya.

Semua bagi Sirius seperti mimpi. Kedamaian, berada di atas motornya seorang diri tanpa beban apa pun. Tidak ada ketakutan, sama sekali tidak ada. Sirius biarkan angin menerpa wajahnya, membiarkan terpaan angin menjadi candu sehingga ia melupakan segalanya. Karena sesungguhnya, ya, Sirius tengah melupakan segalanya.

Pertanyaannya, di mana?

Sebuah jalan dengan aspal kuat. Langit biru sempurna, dengan awan yang meneduhkan. Sekitar jalan merupakan sebuah hamparan tanah kosong dengan pohon yang jarang-jarang. Di kejauhan dapat dilihat perbukitan bewarna hijau pucat. Ingatannya kembali pada masa mudanya saat ia melanggar aturan lalu lintas bersama dengan James. Sebuah senyum terceruk, dengan kerinduan yang hebat pada sahabatnya.

Terlalu kosong, sehingga ia pacu motornya semakin cepat. Sirius dapat berkilah sama seperti dulu jika ia bertemu dengan polisi lalu lintas.

Ia teruskan perjalanan, sebuah perjalanan tanpa tujuan. Tanpa tujuan.

Di samping jalan yang masih agak jauh, seseorang berdiri. Seorang pria yang mencari tumpangan di pinggir jalan. Tangannya ia ke depankan, dan membentuk isyarat bahwa ia butuh tumpangan. Sirius melihat sosok itu dari kejauhan. Pelan ia pun mengerem laju motor, yang perlahan berhenti tepat di depan si pemuda. Sirius memberikan pandangan menilai, seorang pria dengan rambut hitam berjas dan celana putih, setelan muggle. Sirius tidak memiliki sentimen tersendiri dengan muggle, hanya saja bukankah ia harus tetap berhati-hati?

"Boleh aku ikut menumpang, Sir?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara tenornya. Sebuah senyum misterius pemuda itu lemparkan pada Sirius.

Sirus mengangkat alis, berupaya waspada. Ada keengganan membawa pemuda itu bersamanya di atas motor. Tetapi sedari tadi Sirius tidak melihat ada kendaraan yang lewat selain motornya. Bahkan, tidak ada orang selain dirinya dan pemuda itu. "Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sirius.

"Ke mana?" pemuda itu malah balik bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Ke mana tujuanmu, Sir?"

Ada rasa mencelos ditanyakan seperti itu. Karena sesungguhnya Sirius tidak punya tujuan. "Kurasa aku akan memacu motor ini sampai..." dan Sirius menatap jalan yang tampak tidak memiliki batas, "...sampai aku puas."

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat dengan tangan di saku celananya. "Aku akan ikut sepuasmu mengendarai motor itu, Sir."

Kali ini Sirius diliputi oleh perasaan tidak nyaman dan menatap si pemuda bersetelan muggle itu dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Well, kurasa kau tidak bisa ikut. Maaf, silakan cari tumpangan yang lain." Kemudian langsung menggerung motornya dan melaju.

"Muggle," gerutunya sambil terus melaju kencang tanpa melihat si pemuda di belakang, yang tahu-tahu si pemuda sudah ada beberapa meter di depannya, sehingga membuat Sirius mengerem motornya mendadak. Beruntung si pemuda tidak tertabrak.

"BRENGSEK!" Sirius menggerutu kemudian turun dari motornya. Segera saja ia berhadapan dengan si pemuda. Dengan tatapan marah Sirius menatap si pemuda. Kemudian menoleh untuk melihat ke tempat pertama kali Sirus melihat pemuda itu. Sosoknya sudah berpindah ke depannya, dan sepasang mata kelamnya kembali memberikan pandangan menilai pada apa yang dikenakannya.

Dari dekat Sirius dapat melihat pemuda itu lebih jelas. Setelannya necis, bewarna putih dari atas sampai bawah. Sepasang matanya hitam tajam, dengan hidung bangir bagus dan rambut hitam bergelombang. Tinggi keduanya sama, dan Sirius tidak merasa pria di depannya adalah orang Inggris.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sirius. "Dan jangan bilang kau ingin menumpang, kau bisa ber-Disapparate! Kau penyihir."

Si pemuda itu memberikan senyum tipis. "Benar, kau harus kutangani pelan-pelan."

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Sirius terancam sehingga ia memasukan tangan ke jubahnya untuk mengambil tongkatnya. Si pemuda melihat gerakan Sirius dengan pandangan tenang sehingga membuat Sirius bertambah tidak nyaman. Terlebih saat ia tahu bahwa tidak ada tongkat di jubahnya. "Aku tidak butuh penanganan apa pun darimu," balas Sirius pada ucapan pria itu tadi.

"Benarkah?" si pemuda menatap ke balik tubuh Sirius untuk melihat motor yang sedari tadi ditumpanginya. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau dapat motor bagus itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang tolong minggir sebelum aku menghajarmu, Sir. Aku tidak main-main."

Pemuda itu kembali mendengus dan menatap Sirius dengan tatapan tajam, sehingga membuat perasaan Sirius ciut saat mendapati si pemuda itu tidak gentar sama sekali. Pemuda tersebut tampak sangat percaya diri dan mengenal dengan baik tempat ini, sedangkan Sirius merasa kosong. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan dia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa dia sedang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku karena kehadiranku sangat tidak terduga dan membuatmu terkejut, Mr. Black," dan sebuah senyum misterius kembali terulas di bibir pemuda itu, yang tanpa sadar membuat Sirius bergidik ngeri karena pemuda itu tahu namanya.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu siapa aku?"

Si pemuda tergelak singkat dan tersenyum puas. "Aku... ah sebelumnya aku paling suka jika ada yang menanyakan siapa aku. Namaku Zachariel, Mr. Black."

Sirius masih membisu, berharap si pemuda di depannya akan menjawab pertanyaan selanjutnya. Tetapi pemuda bernama Zachariel itu bungkam, seakan menunggu tanggapan Sirius. "Ok Zachariel. Kau tahu aku. Sekarang aku tahu siapa kau. Sekarang kumohon, minggir!"

Zachariel tergelak dan masih menatap Sirius dengan tatapan yang ia upayakan ramah. "Kutanya sekali lagi, Mr. Black, kau mau ke mana?"

Sirius memutar bola matanya, lelah, dan dengan pasrah menjawab pertanyaan Zachariel. "Entahlah. Ke mana jalan ini membawaku pergi."

"Entahlah? Kau tidak punya tujuan, Mr. Black?"

Sirius menghela napas lelah. "Ya, aku tidak punya tujuan, Zachariel. Kau puas?"

"Hmmm," Zachariel menatap jalanan dan kembali pada Sirius, "Kau tahu jalan ini akan menuju ke mana, Mr. Black?"

"Tidak. Dan aku tidak peduli."

"Jadi, kau akan memacu motormu menelusuri jalan ini sampai ke akhir jalan yang... kau tidak tahu tempat apa?"

"Kau banyak sekali bertanya, Zachariel. Aku benci ditanya-tanya. Minggir, please?"

Zachariel masih menatap tajam Sirius dan tampak sekali bahwa ia tengah berpikir. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja, Mr. Black."

"Oh tidaaak," Sirius mendesah jengkel dan berbalik untuk kembali pada motornya. Bagi Sirius tidak ada gunanya berhadapan dengan pemuda berpakaian tidak lumrah di tengah-tengah jalan. Dan Sirius menyalakan kembali motornya dan berbalik arah untuk meninggalkan Zachariel. Tetapi ia tersentak kaget saat Zachariel sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Aku bilang aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di tempat ini, Mr. Black."

"Dan sebenarnya apa maumu, hah?!" gertak Sirius. "Kau ingin membunuhku? Menyakitiku? Lakukanlah, Zackie boy! Aku tidak bersenjata."

Zachariel mendekati Sirius, "Tolong, kuharap kau mau bekerja sama denganku, Mr. Black. Dan tidak, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Sirius kembali mendesah jengkel dan turun kembali dari motornya untuk mendekati Zachariel. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke sekeliling tempat yang masih sama, dan ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini. Sepertinya hanya ada dua makhluk hidup yang ada di tempat ini, sisanya hanya pemandangan kosong yang menemani. Untuk pertama kalinya Sirius ragu ia sedang berada di mana. Dan ia melirik Zachariel meminta penjelasan, tetapi Zachariel hanya menatap lurus Sirius seolah-olah menunggu.

Tetapi tidak, Sirius tidak akan bertanya. Dan seakan-akan dapat membaca pikiran Sirius, Zachariel yang memulai percakapan.

"Kau tahu kau berada di mana, Mr. Black?"

Sirius tergelak dan menjawab, "Aku sedang berada di tengah jalan menuju ke suatu tempat yang entah apa itu bersama denganmu."

Zachariel mengangkat alisnya menunggu, dan dalam kebisuannya yang tenang Sirius dapat melihat Zachariel sangat jengkel dengan tingkah Sirius yang congkak.

"Zac, mengapa kau harus membuat segalanya rumit padahal kau hanya tinggal memberitahuku tempat apa ini?"

Zachariel merendahkan pandangannya dan berbicara, "Tidak semudah itu, Mr. Black. Kau harus menyadarinya sendiri. Baiklah, aku akan menuntunmu pelan-pelan." Zac tampak berpikir sambil menatap Sirius dan akhirnya ia berbicara, "Apa yang membuatmu berada di sini, Mr. Black?"

Sirius sadar, mungkin ini cara Zachariel berinteraksi. Bertanya dan bertanya, bukan sekedar membeberkan segalanya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Ckckck," Zachariel berdecak kesal, "Kau... benar-benar sulit." Zachariel kembali pada tatapan tajam mencemooh marahnya seakan-akan ia menahan diri untuk tidak memaki Sirius.

Karena begitulah Sirius, sudah lama hidupnya terasa stagnan tanpa tujuan. Ia berusaha hidup dengan mentransformasikan dirinya sebagai anjing demi mencari makanan. Hanya itu, dia hanya berusaha hidup. Masuk ke dalam rumah penyihir dan mencari tahu kabar yang membahayakan anak asuhnya, Harry. Ya, Harry. Yang pergi nekat ke Kementrian Sihir karena berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya padahal Sirius jelas tidak apa-apa.

Dan seperti sebuah teka-teki, Sirius seperti mendapatkan ilham.

"Aku seharusnya berada di Kementrian Sihir, dan aku..." Sirius berupaya mengingat-ingat, "...tongkatku pasti tertinggal di Kementrian Sihir setelah aku mencoba memantrai Bellatrix. Haha, dia..." tawa Sirius terhenti dan wajahnya berubah pias. Zachariel di depannya mulai memberikan tatapan tertarik. Dan Sirius tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, ia menatap Zachariel dengan tatapan yang diliputi kengerian.

Dia tahu dia berada di mana.

"Harry... aku harus kembali. Harry membutuhkanku."

"Dia baik-baik saja, Mr. Black," lanjut Zachariel.

"Tidak. Tidak. Bagaimana kau tahu dia baik-baik saja? Aku harus kembali!" Mata Sirius nyalang diliputi ketakutan, ia berniat kembali ke motornya dan Zachariel lagi-lagi menghalanginya. "Minggir! Minggir! Aku harus kembali!"

"Tidak bisa, Mr. Black. Kau tidak bisa kembali. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali."

Sirius tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali. Wajahnya pias, dan ia tertawa frustasi.

"Tidak terduga yah, Mr. Black, kematian."

Sirius menatap lurus dengan pandangan jijik pada Zachariel. Tawanya berhenti dan ia bersandar pada motornya, lemah. Di sekelilingnya masih sama, dan ia menatap lurus pada jalan yang tampaknya tidak berujung.

"James," Sirius bersuara, "Aku seharusnya bertemu dengan James jika aku mati."

"Mr. Potter dikebumikan sehingga ia masih berada di bawah tanah sampai waktunya tiba. Sedangkan kematianmu berbeda," Zachariel berbicara dengan suara tenang. "Kematianmu agak unik dan agak membingungkan anak buah kakakku Azrael, karena dia tidak yakin kau sudah berada di sini atau belum. Dan beruntung aku berhasil menemukanmu di sini."

"Kau..." Sirius menatap kritis menyipit, "Kau siapa sebenarnya?"

"Kubilang namaku Zachariel. Ya, tidak sepopuler kakakku Gabriel, Michael, dan Raphael, memang."

"Ya, dan kau itu apa?" tanya Sirius geram, retoris. Karena Sirius sudah tahu siapa dan apa Zachariel sebenarnya. Ia hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya.

"Tergantung keyakinanmu, Mr. Black. Dan jenismu kebanyakan tidak memiliki keyakinan mengenai siapa diriku."

"Jangan anggap aku bodoh, aku tahu siapa dirimu!"

"Ya, kau memang hanya tahu siapa diriku, tetapi tidak pernah meyakini keberadaanku sampai sekarang." Senyum Zachariel penuh dengan kemenangan. Dan ia melangkah mendekati motor milik Sirius dan menyentuhnya, tatapannya lurus pada jalanan yang kosong lengang tanpa batas. Mendadak banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Sirius, tetapi Sirius enggan bertanya. Sedangkan Zachariel hanya menunggu dan menunggu. Sehingga timbul rasa sesak di dalam diri Sirius karena Zachariel secara tidak langsung menghukumnya dengan memilih bungkam.

Sampai akhirnya Zachariel mengalah, ia yang berbicara. "Aku serius ingin membantumu, Mr. Black. Tetapi jawaban dari tujuanmu adalah 'tidak tahu'. Sehingga ya, ckckck, ini agak menyulitkan."

Zachariel mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan untuk kembali menatap Sirius. "Dan kau tidak bertanya, sedangkan kepalamu berisi banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan retoris yang kau khawatirkan jawabannya benar adanya. Bukankah begitu, Mr. Black?"

Sirius masih diam membisu, dan ia akhirnya menanggapi. "Aku hanya mendengar bahwa ada kehidupan setelah mati. Aku tidak pernah tahu itu benar adanya."

Zachariel terkekeh, "Yang seperti itu tidak hanya kau sendiri, Mr. Black. Tenang saja. Masih banyak yang seperti itu. Dan jenis penyihir berdarah murni sepertimu memang tidak jarang yang kebingungan menghadapi kondisi kehidupan setelah mati seperti ini. Dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu karena hal ini, Mr. Black."

Zachariel kembali berdiri tegak, ia menepak jas putihnya sendiri untuk membereskannya. Ia berdeham sekali sambil melihat jalanan lurus yang seolah tanpa batas itu dan berbicara. "Segalanya memiliki tujuan, Mr. Black. Sekalipun kau bilang kau tidak punya tujuan, kau akan berakhir pada sebuah tempat. Dan jalanan ini akan berakhir pada..."

"...surga atau neraka."

"Mmmm..." Zachariel mempertimbangkan sesuatu, "...belum. Kurang tepat."

"Jadi?"

Zachariel tampak menikmati posisinya saat ini, dan ia berbicara, "Kau akan menelurusi jalan ini sampai sebuah tempat pengadiilan, dan berbaris dengan manusia-manusia untuk diadili. Ya, kurasa kau cukup lumrah soal pengadilan. Bukan begitu, Mr. Black?"

Sirius tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa ucapan Zachariel. Tetapi memorinya kembali ke masa sebelum ia dijebloskan masuk ke Azkaban.

"Jangan khawatir, ini tidak seperti Azkaban, Mr. Black. Segalanya akan sangat adil di tempat pengadilan yang ini sehingga kau akan sangat terkejut pada sistem keadilannya."

"...dan jika aku bersalah aku akan dijebloskan ke neraka?"

"Dan jika kau benar, kau akan masuk ke dalam surga. Ya."

Sirius mendengus dan tetap berusaha tenang. "Berapa lama aku akan sampai ke tempat pengadilan itu?"

"Tidak akan lama lagi, Mr. Black. Waktunya sebentar lagi."

Sirius mengangkat bahunya, menghela napas. "Well, aku bisa apa selain mengendarai motor ini sampai ke tempat tujuan itu, bukan begitu?"

"Ya."

"Pasti membosankan, berada di tempat ini sendirian bersamamu sampai ke tempat pengadilan itu? Tidak bisakah aku berubah menjadi hantu saja sampai waktunya tiba?"

Zachariel sedikit terperanjat mendengarnya dan ia tertawa. "Pilihan. Terserah kau."

"Baik, aku ingin menjadi hantu saja kalau begitu. Kembalikan aku ke dunia dalam wujud hantu."

Zachariel memperhatikan Sirius dengan serius, "Semua berproses, Mr. Black. Begitu pula menjadi hantu, itu pun berproses."

"Dan beritahu aku bagaimana caranya!"

"Tugasku di sini adalah menuntunmu mengenal tempat pengadilan, Mr. Black. Bukan mengajarimu untuk menjadi hantu."

Sirius mengerang frustasi dan membuat Zachariel melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tetapi jika jalannya adalah kembali ke dunia dan menjadi hantu, kau akan menjadi hantu, Mr. Black."

Sirius menelan ludah dan menarik napas sambil berdiri tegak. Zachariel menunduk sambil tersenyum kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan berbicara, "Tips dari diriku untukmu, Mr. Black, jangan tenggelamkan dirimu ke dalam penyesalan pada apa yang telah kau lakukan di dunia, karena kau akan gila sampai tiba di tempat pengadilan."

Sirius mendengus mencemooh dan Zachariel berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hey, hey! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sirius.

Zachariel berbalik menghadap Sirius, "Jangan khawatir! Kita akan bertemu di tempat pengadilan. Kau kendarai saja motor itu sampai tiba ke tempatnya."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau? Aku akan di sini saja."

"Pilihan yang bagus, Mr. Black. Tempat pengadilan lah yang akan mendekatimu kalau begitu," dan Zachariel terkekeh sambil memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku jubahnya. "Tapi ingat Mr. Black, you can't run from judgement day!"

Zachariel membalikan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Sirius yang mematung berdiri di tempatnya. Pemuda berbaju putih itu terus berjalan menelurusi jalan sampai sosoknya tak lagi terlihat. Sedangkan Sirius di tempatnya menggeram, menaiki motornya, dan memacu untuk segera sampai kepada tempat yang akhirnya menjadi tujuannya.

* * *

Disclaimer: Semuanya punya JKR. Zachariel punya Tuhan.


End file.
